I've played it both ways
by rose in the snow
Summary: When Lassiter, Juliet, Shawn and Gus get sucked into the game world after finding King Candy murdered they must get out of the game world and solve the murders with the help of the Core 4 before they become the next targets.
1. Murder at the Arcade

I've played it both ways chapter 1

Shawn and Gus walked into Litwak's Arcade. "Shawn I haven't eaten anything in two hours and you promised me food and instead we're at an arcade."

"We'll go out to eat as soon as we solve what happened here." Juliet was standing over near Sugar Rush looking at something or someone on the ground. Lassie was next to her ordering people like the head detective that he was. Juliet looked up and motioned Shawn and Gus over to where she was standing. They came over and looked at what they had been standing around. On the ground lay King Candy who had been murdered.

"Mr. Litwak came in this morning to find him like this. He's a character from the game Sugar Rush." Juliet reported.

"If he's from a video game then why are we here? I have better things to do than find out who wanted to knock off an unlikable character." Lassie said turning around to leave before noticing a certain video game that Vanellope likes to make fun of. He picked up the blaster and inserted his quarters.

"Lassiter," Juliet said trying to get his attention but he was busy shooting bugs to win a medal and enjoying every time a cy-bug exploded. "Shawn and Gus what do you guys think?" Shawn and Gus were racing each other in Sugar Rush. Juliet sighed. She told the officers to look for clues as they cleaned up the crime scene. When they were done they told her that they would give her a copy of their report. They left as Juliet looked around to see Shawn, Gus and Lassie still playing the games. Then she noticed Wreck-it Ralph right behind her. She had one quarter left so she decided to insert the quarter into the machine. At some point in the middle of the night the four of them fell asleep. The next morning when Mr. Litwak unlocked the arcade they were gone.


	2. Don't think about eating them

I've played it both ways chapter 2- Don't think about eating them

A/N: My sister helped me come up with the names of Shawn and Gus in this chapter plus her birthday is on the Feb. 4th so this chapter is dedicated to her.

"Hello?" Sour Bill asked as he poked Shawn and Gus's arms. Shawn jumped up and pointed to Sour Bill.

"Who are you? I'm Connect Four S-mores Spencer."

"Shawn you're thinking of petit fours."

"I've heard it both ways." Sour Bill stood there looking up at the two new Sugar Rush racers without even feeling upset about not answering their question.

"Now," Gus looked over at Sour Bill, "please tell me where I can get some food."

"Ask the President. She knows what to eat."

Sour Bill began to turn away as Shawn asked him "Where does Vanellope live?" trying to impress him with his with psychic knowledge.

Sour Bill just answered "In the castle in Diet Cola Mountain."

"How are we going to get there?" Gus asked. Sour Bill pointed to a car and motorcycle in the cane candy forest. Shawn and Gus turned to look at what he was pointing at and saw the Blueberry with the words 'Black Licorice Double Stripe' on the side. "Shawn, do you see my car? _Do you see my car?_"

"Gus I didn't do that but I see someone already found out what I was going to call you."

"Shawn is that your motorcycle?" Shawn looked over to see his motorcycle colored light brown, dark brown and white to look like a giant s-mores. Shawn sat down on his motorcycle as Gus got into the Blueberry and they drove to Diet Cola Mountain. When they got to the two sugar-free lollipops they were stopped by two well known donut police officers.

"Who are you?" Duncan asked Gus.

Shawn whispered to Gus "Don't think about eating them."

"You know that's the only thing I can think of."

"Who are you?"

"Why are you here?" Wynnchel asked Shawn.

"We are here to see President Vanellope." Shawn said.

"Who are you? Are you the ones that murdered King Candy?"

"No we are detectives here to solve the crime."

"I'll guess we'll let you in." Wynnchel and Duncan motioned them inside.

After the reset Vanellope moved the castle to the inside of Diet Cola Mountain.

Shawn and Gus parked their vehicles outside the mountain and walked inside. Once inside they met Vanellope's chief advisor and butler, Sour Bill, again. "Are you here to see President Vanellope?"

"And get some food." Shawn saw that Sour Bill had pieces of candy canes from the candy cane forest on his hands.

"She's up in the grand ballroom." Shawn and Gus walked up the candy bar stair case while holding the pixie stick railing.

Shawn whispered to Gus "Did you see his hands?"

"Yeah, why was he in the candy cane forest anyway?"

"Maybe committing a murder." They went to search for search for Vanellope.


	3. Return to Sender

I've played it both ways chapter 3- Return to Sender

Rancis looked at his appearance in the mirror. "Today I'm going to tell Vanellope that I like her."

Rancis stood inside Game Central Station trying to convince himself to tell Vanellope. He had written a letter explaining everything he just had to give it to her.

'I'm ready.'

He looked in the mirror one last time to fix his hair when something in the mirror caused him to scream in horror. A second later Rancis fell to the floor, dead.

The letter fell out of his hand and slid across the floor to the feet of the murderer. With an evil laugh the murderer said "This letter has not been accepted. Return to sender."


End file.
